moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Justice League Movie
The LEGO Justice League Movie is a upcoming 2019 American-Danish 3D computer-animated action-adventure superhero-comedy film. The film is produced by Dan Lin, Roy Lee, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, directed by Chris McKay, and screenplay by Dan Hageman and Kevin Hageman. Plot Thousands of years ago, Steppenwolf and his legions of Parademons attempt to take over Earth with the combined energies of three Mother Boxes. They are foiled by a unified army that includes the Olympian Gods, Amazons, Atlanteans, mankind, and the Green Lantern Corps. After repelling Steppenwolf's army, the Mother Boxes are separated and hidden in locations on the planet. In the present, the world is in mourning over the death of Superman,2 whose death triggers the Mother Boxes to reactivate and Steppenwolf's return to Earth in an effort to regain favor with his master, Darkseid. Steppenwolf aims to gather the artifacts to form "The Unity", which will destroy Earth's ecology and terraform it in the image of Steppenwolf's homeworld. Steppenwolf retrieves the Mother Box from Themyscira, prompting Queen Hippolyta to warn her daughter Diana of Steppenwolf's return. Diana joins Bruce Wayne in his attempt to unite other metahumans to their cause, with Wayne going after Arthur Curry and Barry Allen, while Diana tries to locate Victor Stone. Wayne fails to persuade Curry, but manages to recruit an enthusiastic Allen onto the team. Although Diana fails to convince Stone to join, he agrees to help them locate the threat if he discovers their location. Stone later joins the team after his father Silas, along with several other S.T.A.R. Labs employees, is kidnapped by Steppenwolf seeking to acquire the Mother Box from mankind. Steppenwolf attacks Atlantis to retrieve the next Mother Box, forcing Curry into action. The team receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon leading them to Steppenwolf's army, based in an abandoned facility under Gotham Harbor. Although the group manages to rescue the kidnapped employees, the facility is flooded during combat, which traps the team until Curry helps delay the flood so they can escape. Stone retrieves the last Mother Box, which he had hidden, for the group to analyze. Stone reveals that his father used the Mother Box to rebuild Stone's body after an accident almost cost him his life. Facing overwhelming odds against Steppenwolf's army, Wayne decides to use the Mother Box to resurrect Superman, not only to help them fight off Steppenwolf's invasion, but also to restore hope to mankind. Diana and Curry are hesitant about the idea, but Wayne forms a secret contingency plan in case Superman returns as a nemesis. Clark Kent's body is exhumed and placed in the amniotic fluid of the genesis chamber of the Kryptonian ship alongside the Mother Box, which in turn activates and successfully resurrects Superman. However, Superman's memories have not returned, and he attacks the group after Stone accidentally launches a projectile at him. On the verge of being killed by Superman, Batman enacts his contingency plan: Lois Lane. Superman calms down and leaves with Lane to his family home in Smallville, where he reflects and attempts to recover his memories. With the final Mother Box unguarded, Steppenwolf retrieves it with ease. Without Superman to aid them, the five heroes travel to a village in Russia where Steppenwolf aims to unite the Mother Boxes once again and remake Earth. The team fights their way through the Parademons to reach Steppenwolf, although they are unable to distract him enough for Stone to separate the Mother boxes. Superman arrives and assists Allen in evacuating the city, as well as Stone in separating the Mother Boxes. The team defeats Steppenwolf, who, overcome with fear, is attacked by his own Parademons before they all teleport away. In the aftermath of the battle, Bruce and Diana agree to set up a base of operations for the team, with room for more members. Diana steps back into the public spotlight as a hero; Barry acquires a job in Central City's police department, impressing his father; Victor continues to explore and enhance his abilities with his father in S.T.A.R. Labs; Arthur returns to Atlantis; Batman continues protecting Gotham; and Superman resumes his life as reporter Clark Kent. In a post-credits scene, Lex Luthor escapes from Arkham Asylum and recruits Slade Wilson to form their own league. Cast * Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne/Batman, A wealthy socialite, and the owner of Wayne Enterprises. He dedicates himself to protecting Gotham City from its criminalunderworld as a highly trained, masked vigilante equipped with various tools and weapons. Arnett noted on how the film gave him an opportunity to reinvent Batman and portray a more classic take on the character. He described that in the film, audiences will see Batman as more heroic, and more of a leader. "Batman is by nature, while not necessarily anti-social, pretty private, pretty a loner," Arnett says. "And then in this movie he’s thrust into the role of having to not only work with people, but bring them together and convince them to come in and try to… somehow with Wonder Woman hold all that community effort together. That was a really interesting thing to play for me, and it also does take us to a more traditional role for Batman in the Justice League comics, and his role with the Justice League versus the sort of less typical version we saw in The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, where he was blinded by rage and wanted to take on Superman." * Channing Tatum as Clark Kent/Superman, A member of, and inspiration for, the Justice League. He is the a Kryptonian survivor, and a journalist for the Daily Planet''based in Metropolis. In ''Justice League, Superman was portrayed as more optimistic and hopeful. Tatum repriseshis role from The LEGO Movie and The LEGO Batman Movie, Warner Bros. made a decision to hide Superman from all Justice League marketing materials, including trailers, clips and posters, which Tatum commented as "ridiculous". "That whole concept hiding Superman in the marketing was faintly ridiculous and I honestly believe everyone viewed it as such," Tatum told Empire Magazine. Despite his character being hidden from promotional materials, Tatum still joins the rest of the cast on the movie's press tour. * Cobie Smulders as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, An antiquities dealer, acquaintance of Wayne, and an immortal Amazonian warrior, who is the crown princess of Themyscira and daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus. She is endowed with metahuman attributes and abilities inherited from her parents. Smulders reprises her role from The LEGO Movie and The LEGO Batman Movie. * Adam DeVine as Barry Allan/The Flash, A Central City University student, who can move at superhuman speeds with his ability to tap into the Speed Force. DeVine reprises his role from The LEGO Movie and The LEGO Batman Movie. * Chris Hemsworth as Arthur Curry/Aquaman, The heir to the throne of the undersea nation of Atlantis. His metahuman aquatic abilities and physical attributes originate from his Atlantean physiology. Hemsworth was cast as Arthur Curry / Aquaman in October 2014 and has a cameo role in The LEGO Batman Movie. Hemsworth stated that the Justice League ''film would be released first, before the release of the solo ''Aquaman film, which may be about the titular hero's origin story. * Kevin Hart as Victor Stone/Cyborg, A former college athlete who, after being cybernetically reconstructed after a nearly fatal car accident, is turned into a techno-organic being enhanced by reactive, adaptive biomimetic alien technology. His enhancements include the abilities of flight, variable weaponry and technopathy. Hart portrays the character through the use of motion capture for the cybernetic portion of his body. Hart was cast as Victor Stone / Cyborg in April 2014 and made a cameo in The LEGO Batman Movie. * Kristen Bell as Lois Lane, An undaunted and compassionate award-winning journalist for the Daily Planet and the love interest for Kent. Bell confirmed that she would reprise her role as Lois Lane in Justice League and its untitled sequel. * Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth, Wayne's butler, chief of security, and trusted confidant. In May 2016, Fiennes confirmed he would appear as Alfred Pennyworth, reprising his role from The LEGO Batman Movie. * Tom Kenny as Martha Kent, Kent's adoptive mother. * Dee Bradley Baker as Hippolyta, Diana's mother and Queen of the Amazons. * Héctor Elizondo as James Gordon, The Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and close ally of Batman. Elizondo reprises his role from The LEGO Batman Movie. * Bobby Cannavale as Steppenwolf, An alien military officer from Apokolips who leads an army of Parademons and is searching for the three Mother Boxes held on Earth. The character is described as "old, tired" and trying to find a way to escape his role of servitude under Darkseid. Hinds portrayed the villain through use of motion capture and received some advice in the process from Liam Neeson, who had recently done similar work in A Monster Calls. Soundtrack * The Justice League Theme - Logos - Danny Elfman * Hero's Theme - Danny Elfman * Batman on the Roof - Danny Elfman * Enter Cyborg - Danny Elfman * Wonder Woman Rescue - Danny Elfman * Hippolyta's Arrow - Danny Elfman * The Story of Steppenwolf - Danny Elfman * The Amazon Mother Box - Danny Elfman * Cyborg Meets Diana - Danny Elfman * Aquaman in Atlantis - Danny Elfman * Then There Were Three - Danny Elfman * The Tunnel Fight - Danny Elfman * The World Needs Superman - Danny Elfman * Spark of The Flash - Danny Elfman * Friends and Foes - Danny Elfman * Justice League United - Danny Elfman * Home - Danny Elfman * Bruce and Diana - Danny Elfman * The Final Battle - Danny Elfman * A New Hope - Danny Elfman * Anti-Hero's Theme - Danny Elfman Music & Lyric Video * Shooting Star - Owl City Release The LEGO Justice League Movie was set to be released on July 12, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Category:Warner Animation Group Category:2019 films Category:DC Comics Category:LEGO Category:Animated films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superhero films Category:Comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:PG Category:Rated PG movies Category:Spin-off films